La Maldición de una Poción
by Sin-Tinta-Ni-Papel
Summary: O de porque no debes de oler un filtro de amor... Este fic participa en el reto para "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. La Maldición de Una Poción

**Disclaimer: H**arry, Severus, Hermione, Sirius, Albus y todos los personajes de esta maravillosa saga no me pertenecen.

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**La Maldición de Una Poción**

_O de porque no debes de oler un filtro de amor_

Hermione comenzaba a reumoverse nerviosa observando por momentos la imponente puerta de madera negra que se erguía frente a ella, escondiendose recelosamente a lado de un aparatoso librero, su profesor se había ido por allí y era de suponer que volvería por ahí. Aquella puerta debía de llevar a sus habitaciones privadas o quisas otro laboratorio de pociones del hombre. Por eso mismo tenía miedo porque ya se había tomado la libertad de sentarse en la hermosa silla de cuero negro que reposaba detrás del escritorio del temible profesor. Suspiro un par de veces antes de levantarse para alejar un poco la silla y así ella acercarse más al escritorio donde _el objeto de su tentación_ la llamaba, era un caldero común como cualquier otro y suponía que los ingredientes y la utilización era como la de cualquier otra poción que se encontrara en los libros de pociones que pedían en las listas escolares. Tal vez lo único maravilloso que le podía ver, era que estaba hecho de _oro y el contenido tan familiar y de suculento aroma_ le atraía sin miramientos…

Tomo un chucharon que colgaba de una de las azas del caldero, y observo el líquido nacar burbujear de vez en cuando. Volvió a mirar la puerta y así sumergir la cuchara igual de oro provocando que sus sospechas se hicieran ciertas, al remover la poción en el sentido del reloj el calor del fondo se levanto haciendo que un poco de vapor ascendiera en forma de espirales y corazones, ya no quedaba duda alguna tenía frente a ella y a su posible dispocisión el más poderoso filtro de amor.

La castaña se encontro inhalando un par de veces el hermoso aroma de aquella poderosa poción, recordando vagamente lo que alguna vez había detectado en la clase del profesor Horace. Se sorprendió al encontrar dos nuevos olores, y sonrió con amargura al percatarse que de pronto el aroma del cabello naranja de Ronald se había ido por fin. Era de esperarse pues, las cosas entre ellos no iban bien por culpa de una tercera persona…

―_Cesped recíen cortado, pergamino nuevo, pasta de dientes de menta,un caldero viejo y esto otro no sé…_― Se dijo a sí misma apagando su sonrisa por la insertidumbre que de pronto se había presentado en su estómago. Todo eso convinado le había recordado a una persona que últimamente rondaba por su ocupada y transtornada mente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo la castaña se acerco un poco más a la poción, mirando con intriga el cucharón acercandolo de poco en poco a ella. ¿Qué tan mala idea sería probar un poco?

―¿Qué cree que hace, Granger?― Hermione se sobresalto alejandose inconcientemente del escritorio y el caldero aún caliente, solto el cucharón manchando todo el escritorio y olvidando la prescencia de la silla tropezo con esta callendo torpemente asía atrás y así ser sostenida por mera suerte y consideración de Severus Snape.

―Y-Yo a…¡Lo siento, Profesor!― Severus frunció el ceño torciendo la boca en una mueca de hastió mientras observaba las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña.

―Le he preguntado que hacía, no que se disculpara―Hermione asintió varias veces estremeciendose por el contacto de las viriles manos de su profesor en sus costados sonteniendole con una fuerza y brusquedad que le causaba recurrentes escalofríos.

―Yo quise recordar el aroma de la Amortentia, Huele muy bien.― Snape le dio un leve pero brusco empujón asía el frente haciendola parar y sostenerse sola en el acto.

―Setenta y cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por meter la nariz donde no le importa, ¿Qué es lo que quería?― Hermione se encontro sonrojada de pronto, intentando recordar a lo que había venido.

―La profesora McGonagall quería saber si se podía hacer cargo de la enfermería por unos días, Madame Puppy esta en San Mungo arreglando unas cosas.― Severus miro inquisitoramente a la castaña notando que después de muchos años la había visto bien por primera vez.

―Digale a la profesora McGonagall, que por esta vez aceptaré…―La castaña asintió ante la mirda onix de Snape, el hombre se acercó a su propia poción y la removió un poco.

―Entonces, ¿Me puedo retirar, profesor?― Severus levanto la vista después de haber inundado sus sentidos del aroma que le proporcionaba la Amortentia. Era sumamente díficl el controlarse cuando tenía enfrente al ser que emanaba todos esos aromas que le volvían loco.

―Claro Granger, pero antes…― El hombre camino hasta ella, dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos para la mala suerte de la Gryffindor.― ¿Qué aroma percibio en la Amortentia? Se veía muy interesada…―

Hermione no pudo evitar jadear, mirando el piso e intentando mediar alguna palabra estaba segura que sí le contaba tal cual la verdad se burlaría cruelmente de ella como alguna vez sus compañeros habían hecho y con claras razones, estaban en su derecho de reírse lo que quisieran de ella ecepto él. El pelinegro camino hasta llegar a la puerta esperando _la misma respuesta que leía en su mente_ escuchando casi sin querer el debate mental que la castaña se daba sin notar que sus murallas mentales estaban hasta abajo…

―Fresas, Sales de baño y La Sala Común de Gryffindor ¿Y usted Señor?― Sin poder evitar que su curiosidad saliera, formulo rápidamente la pregunta comenzando a caminar asía él intentando no agachar la mirada o arrepentirse.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado pensando en donde había quedado el cesped, la pasta dental, los calderos y los pergaminos. Abrió la puerta observando a la Gryffindor arrastrar los pies esperando con anscias su respuesta.

― _A usted_, no le importaría en lo más mínimo…― Dijo divertido observando el ceño fruncido de la chiquilla sin notar el doble mensaje. Además de _mentirosa_, tonta Gryffindor.

La chica recobró la compostura aun crispada por la grocera respuesta de su proesor, ella había revelado algo que sinceramente era personal _aun que fuera mentira_ y él, simplemente le había contestado de ese modo, de igual forma ni quería saber…

― Buenas noches, Profesor Snape―Dijo aún indignada la Gryffindor, caminando por fin en las afueras del aula sentía que el olor de la amortentia no se iba y le mareaba.

* * *

_Sí bueno, soy una mujer precipitada. Me encontré un hermoso foro, con retos y cosas enviciantes y aquí me ven de nuevo. Enviciada de cosas por escribir, en fin cinco fueron los olores que Hermione detecto en la poción por lo tanto junto con este capítulo este fic tendrá seis capítulos que espero para esta semana estén hechos. En fin espero que les haya gustado y lean los próximos, como siempre ando con SevMiones pero vamos los llevo bien pegados a mi corazón. Por cierto el "A usted, no le importa en lo más mínimo" es una frase disfrazada ¿Lo comprenden?_


	2. Un viejo Caldero

**La Explosión de un Viejo Caldero**

Neville no sabe lo que ha pasado, tan solo había cerrado los ojos muy fuerte sintiendo un par de brazos tomarle por las axilas y otras manos tomarlo de los tobillos para llevarse cargando. Era quizás la explosión más fuerte de su vida, tan sonante que escuchaba un zumbido peligroso en sus oídos para caer en un profundo sueño no sin antes en pensar con preocupación y opresión en el pecho, en su amiga castaña. Mientras Hermione busca la forma de disipar el humo, lentamente ahogándose con este mismo. De un color negro que al inhalarlo y escupirlo en su más puro estado se volvía de un color azul rojizo, y por su mente paso la absurda idea de que eso le estaba chupando la vida…

Se desabotono la blusa escolar con urgencia para así cubrirse la boca y la nariz que de pronto le habían empezado a arder. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces el perfume dulzón que se colocaba en las mañana para continuar con su labor de arreglar su error, tan solo recordaba que Neville le había preguntado que ingrediente echar en su poción y ella distraída como se le estaba haciendo costumbre prácticamente le ordeno que lanzara a su caldero colmillos de serpiente al igual que ella. Una doble explosión que había hecho desmayar a Malfoy, Ronald, Neville y unas cuantas chicas; volvió a colocarse la tela de la blusa en la nariz acuclillándose sin temor a que la falda se le levantara.

De nuevo estaba pensando en lo que hacía tres y medio días había pasado y no la dejaba en paz, el ambiente del aula de pociones le olía irremediablemente a _calderos viejos_. Y ahora que aquellos calderos de peltre habían explotado esparciéndose en el aire por la desintegración que tuvieron por consecuencia no podía evitar en pensar en los otros aromas, para calmarse y alejar el pensamiento de muerte que le rondaba cada vez que respiraba y el humo azul rojizo salía de su boca y fosas nasales. Pronto se sintió débil perdiendo la capacidad de sostenerse en sus puntillas para así irse de bruces contra el suelo tosiendo frenéticamente, viendo el humo emanar de ella.

―_¡Cierren la puta puerta, el gas es tóxico!― _

Estaba casi segura de que era la chillona y devastadora voz de Lavander, _quintándole de nuevo _algo que le gustaba. Escucho el azotar de la puerta, sintiendo la muerte lenta de sus pulmones. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos olvidando la magia que podía invocar con ayuda de su varita, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era inhalar el aroma de un viejo caldero que derramaba agua o algún líquido caliente. Recobró el aliento cuando sintió un par de dedos hundírsele en los huecos de sus costillas, estaba asustada y lo único que podía ver era aquel asqueroso humo negro además de una silueta a sus espaldas. Se sintió más estúpida al pensar que era la muerte, por aquel porte viril y altivo sin embargo cuando aquella silueta le estrecho contra su pecho y la cargo de forma fácil supo que _era su perdición…_

Soñó con calderos, pociones de los colores más llamativos y un hombre que bailaba con ella al compás de una canción dulce y romántica. Estaba encantada cuando la pieza acabo y el altivo hombre sin rostro pero de cabellos negros le arrojo a un sillón, soltando su aliento tibio de aroma a _caldero_ en su rostro para depositar un beso en su frente y hacerla despertar…

Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a la frente, sintiendo una calidez extraña por donde tocaba. Su cuerpo dolía y no sentía su mente trabajar con normalidad, recuerdos golpeaban con violencia su cráneo como taladros. Hermione abrió los ojos descubriendo a los poderosos rayos del sol tratando de matar a sus irises caramelo, apretó los parpados y volvió a abrirlos. Estaba en la enfermería cubierta con una túnica negra larga y ancha, tan cálida que la impulsaba a volver a dormir; la jalo un poco curiosa de porque la tenía sin embargo reparo en algo.

―No había sábanas limpias, los elfos aún no las han traído. ―La castaña se giro con lentitud sintiendo cada sílaba acariciar su espalda en un escalofrío.

―P-Profesor…― El hombre cerró los ojos con una expresión de alivio que con ilusiones Hermione malinterpreto como una alegría al verla bien. O solo verla…

―Granger…― Pronuncio el hombre con sarcasmo y una de sus anchas pero finas cejas arqueada.

―¿Q-Qué paso?― Hermione recordaba que Poppy debía de estar aun en San Mungo pues Snape estaba a cargo de la enfermería probando que en Hogwarts los alumnos podían evitar tener accidentes del solo saber que él estaría allí.

―Usted, niña tonta le dijo al inútil de Longbottom que debían de echar colmillos de serpiente al caldero. Ambos generaron quizás la explosión más peligrosa en esa aula, estúpidos Gryffindor…― Severus estaba notablemente irritado, no por el hecho de que no tendría aula de clases por un buen rato hasta que Dumbledore se cerciorará de que ese salón era seguro para sus niños, si no porque por un momento creyó que la leona se iría, sin siquiera haberle dicho algo.

―Calderos viejos…― El pelinegro le miro con extrañeza bien disfrazada de desdén, la mucha se volvió a recostar cubriéndose con su capa negra.

―Hoy en la tarde sale de la enfermería, Señorita Granger― Dijo sin más el hombre levantándose ante la atenta mirada de su alumna.

―Muchas gracias, profesor.― Hermione le miro por un par de segundos memorizando aquel fuerte torso que se escondía entre las telas de su entallada túnica, quería volver a soñar con él aun que su cerebro le dijera que estaba mal.

―La espero en mi despacho después de la cena, tiene un castigo que cumplir conmigo―

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asustada por lo que acababa de decir el moreno, ya había recordado por que odiaba los calderos. Viejos, sucios y con ese aroma a hierbas secas y picantes. Ojala Madame Pomfrey estuviera allí…

* * *

_Soy tan rápida, pero MUERO DE SUEÑO. Oh Merlín, buen Dios la escuela consume mi alma. La maestra de español desea verme bien muerta xI_

_En fin espero que este les guste también y gracias por leerme, por cierto ya avanzare rápido en la relación de estos dos por lo cual si de pronto son pareja y no hay explicación piensen que son one-shoots independientes 3_


End file.
